The True Meaning Of Christmas (Re-Typed)
by Sabers16
Summary: Its several months after the Drift. Now its christmastime Shira never really had good memories. Can Diego and the rest of the herd convince Shira what Christmas really is about? R&R (Re-Typed from my dear, dear, DEAR, friend Megan.)


**HI! My name is Megan, and I'm a friend of Emily's (the person's account at which I am using). I enjoyed reading her story, so she allowed me to use her idea, and retype it to how I saw fit. Adding in things here and there, creating new conversations (and hopefully), a more visual, feeling story. Enjoy.**

It was Christmas morning and the sound of bluebirds filled the air as white snow sits around the herd. Shira awoke as a blanket of sunlight was laid out across her fur. Peering around, Shira checks to see if anyone else is awake. She smiles softly at Diego, wriggling out of his grasp and about to go relax elsewhere. "Up already?" Ellie says as she hung upside down looking at Shira. Startled a little, Shira replies, "Yeah, I can't fall back asleep." Ellie looks at her with kindness, getting down from her sleeping branch, "Aren't you excited for Christmas?" as her eyes sparkle with excitement. Shira's face falls slightly. "Are you ok?". Shira nods her head. After the conversation between the girls, they decide to get to work and gather some decorations to use. Shortly after they leave, the rest of the herd wakes up. "Where's Ellie?" says Sid, looking around questionably, "Shira's gone too. Did something happen between you guys?". Diego looks at Sid, half annoyed and half smug, "They probably needed a breather from your stench, or what you call, your "woman magnet"." Peaches giggles, watching Sid and Diego about go back and forth once again, but all of a sudden they hear a faint sobbing. Looking towards where the sound was coming from, Shira runs past them allowing a glimpse of the animal crying. "What happened?" Diego and Manny said in unison to Ellie as she walks back from the same direction where Shira bolted from. "I.. I don't know", stated Ellie, "All I did was ask her what she did during Christmas time with her family. Next thing I know was that she ran off crying without saying another word to me." Diego's face becomes plastered with concern on his face as he starts walking towards Shira. "Shira?.." She looks at Diego sadly, with pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?", he says, "Did Ellie offend you or something?". "No, it's complicated." "Then tell me about it", says Diego looking at her softly, "I'll listen". "It's just.. that... I've never had happy, picture perfect Christmas memories." Diego looks at her, as he sits down to listen.

**~Flashback~**

In the dim light of the moon, snow was everywhere as a family of Sabers were around each other. Here lies small cub named Shira, who is the only one in her pack who has grey fur. "Now, remember Shira, this is time to spend with friends and family, so be nice to everyone", says Shira's blue eyed mother. Shira jumps around with joy as the pack didn't fully accepted her. "What's she doing here?", as a bulky, grey eyed male saber comes up to them. "She might be my offspring, but that does not make her my daughter in my heart", said her father with spite him his voice. "Rufus, please, it's Christmas. Your daughter needs something.." As her mother tries to plead with her mate, he cuts her off. "She is not my daughter! My daughter will have white fur, and since she has grey fur, she is a curse!" He roars at Shira's mother, as Shira is hiding behind her, with her fur standing up on her neck. "You know what.." Rufus says looking at Shira with cold eyes, "if she wants something, then I'll give her something." He leans down and grabs her by the scruff of her neck, carrying her into the snow and starts to violently beat her. After he's done, she's laid out in the red snow, her fur spotted dark red.

**~End of Flashback~**

"And that's what my father would do to me every Christmas." Shira sighs as she has stopped crying. "Gutt never celebrated Christmas either, so there were no issues there." Diego licks her cheek and nuzzles her affectionately, "Well, you know none of our little family are remotely similar to your father. Now, can you come with me? I have something I want to show you." Diego leads Shira back to the clearing, as it was decorated with ice ornaments on the trees, allowing them to sparkle all around them. "So, what do you think?" he says as he looks at her with love in his eyes. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. I love it!", as she smiles from ear to ear. "Good, because I have something I want to tell you", as his eyes dart away, making him look flustered. "What?", as her eyes become filled with curiosity. Diego leans closer, allowing the warmth of his breath to pierce her ear, "I love you". Shira's eyes widen in shock, as the herd watches from afar. "I love you too Diego", she said. Sid looks, and bumps Manny on the side. "Awh, look, Manny, old pal. Our baby kitten is growing up." And with that, it was the first time in forever that Shira felt as if she found the true meaning of Christmas.

** R&R Please~**


End file.
